


It Started Out With A Fist, How Did it End up Like This?

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Library Shenanigans, M/M, Ravenclaw!Shirabu, Semi is an angry boi, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Tendou, another hogsmeade date to write whoopee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Semi really needs to see a particular book in the library, and a sixth-year Ravenclaw is hogging the only copy!This is by no means affiliated with any of the Soul Bond AU, the Study Group AU or the Quidditch Shenanigans AU. This is just some good old fashion SemiShira fun. Enjoy!





	It Started Out With A Fist, How Did it End up Like This?

Why was this classmate so difficult? Eita was sure that the Ravenclaw in question was being difficult just to spite him. When their eyes met over the book that Eita needed that Shirabu Kenjirou was currently using, he saw a slight wave of amusement.

Semi Eita didn’t think he was an unreasonable person. He did well in his classes, he wasn’t mean to his fellow Hogwarts classmates. He was a Slytherin, but he wasn’t even mean to the brutish Gryffindors, and sometimes it was really difficult not to be.

He wasn’t sure why it was that this specific Ravenclaw needed that particular book, it was one of the recommended books for The Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT! Why would the other boy even need it? He was a sixth year! He had no business hoarding that book, especially when it seemed like he was purposefully trying to take more time just to further inconvenience Eita.

Maybe it was _because_ he was right there, waiting, there were other books he could be looking for, and maybe by the time he had those, the Ravenclaw would be finished with the other book. He left the area in order to find one of the other books, all the while keeping half a glance on the table that Shirabu had chosen. Apparently, he got distracted while looking at one of the other recommended titles, because the next time Eita looked up, the table the Ravenclaw had been at was empty. 

Eita scowled, but maybe Shirabu just put the book back, done with it. A quick check of where the book should’ve been at made Eita give out an angry huff. The book wasn’t there! Did that mean the sixth year checked out the book? He needed that book to study!

Eita could tell his face looked scary, he could feel his harshest scowl firmly set on his face. He was about to just stalk out of the library before he remembered he had gotten other books to study. So, he grabbed those and went to check them out.

“Ah, Semi, I have a book on hold for you. I’ll put it with these ones.” The librarian had glanced at Eita when he had dropped his books on the counter.

Glancing at the book she dropped on the top of the stack made Eita’s eyes widen slightly. It was his book! That sixth-year hadn’t checked it out after all! It wasn’t until he was back in the common room that he decided to open up that particular book to look inside.

He made a tiny noise of surprise when a folded piece of parchment fluttered onto his lap. He unfolded the parchment to find a note. It read, ‘ _Hey. Hope you see this before I make a fool out of myself at dinner. Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I’ll find you for your answer. -Shirabu_ ’

Eita was confused. That sixth-year was asking him out? He didn’t know why, but he honestly couldn’t say that he minded. His friend, Tendou Satori, chose that perfect time to peer over his shoulder, “Oi! Semisemi~, you have a date?”

Eita growled, “No. Yes. Maybe? Shut up.” 

His friend cackled before throwing himself down on the couch next to him, “I didn’t know you were this tsundere, Semisemi!” 

He wasn’t usually this prickly, but he still felt the aftershocks of the anger he felt earlier, in the library. Apparently, that was only to be a bridge to asking Eita out? He glanced at his friend and said, “Only because you’re here.”

Tendou proceeded to cackle once again, and Eita had to briefly wonder if his friend just thrived off causing chaos wherever he went. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tendou did. But Eita couldn’t worry about his friend, now poking him in the side and asking about Hogsmeade dates, he had an answer to think about. He’d probably say ‘yes’ anyways.


End file.
